Superhero Halloween
by Remember Ember
Summary: It's Halloween, 1987. John is drunk like normal, and Dean is going to take Sam out trick or treating. Weechester fluff. Because I wanted to.


It was Halloween, 1987, and two boys were pleading with their drunken father to be allowed to go trick or treating.

Their names were Sam and Dean Winchester. Sam was a small four year old, with shaggy brown hair and dark green-ish brown eyes. Dean was eight years old, with short blonde hair and bright, forest green eyes.

Their father, John Winchester, was a strict man. He was fairly tall with a strong build. He had short dark hair and bloodshot eyes. His breath smelled heavily of the alcohol he had been drinking for the past couple days.

"I told you boys no. I won't go out there and it's dangerous," the older man said.

"But dad! I can take care of Sammy! I promise!" Dean replied in complaint. _I want to take Sammy now that he's old enough to walk around like that on his own._ "We'll just go up and down the street here! Only gone for a few minutes! I promise!" the boy tries to bargain.

"I said no Dean, and that's final." Their father says. And that's when Sam decides to come in. Waddling across the floor in all his four year old glory, eyes wide and pleading, with just a hint of tears hidden in them.

"Da-daddy... you sa-saiwd we cwould... wou pwomized." He says "I aweady ha' mye cos'um' too!" he whispers brokenly.

"Oh-uh-um... I did?" he asks, at Sam's sad glare he corrects himself, "I mean, I did! Yes, but you can only go up and down this street. Up till the McDonald's at the top of the hill, okay boys?" yep. Because the great John Winchester, even while drunk, can't say no to his youngest son's begging voice and puppy dog eyes.

"Yay!" Sam shouts excitedly. John winced a little and then heads to the couch, "You boys he back by nine," he slurs, "Don' be late" he says before taking another swig of whiskey.

Dean nods his head excited, before getting Sammy all bundled up in his jacket and hat and mittens before they head outside.

 **~Weechesters~**

They two young boys arrived at the mall. And the little four year old just would not quit being a stubborn little boy. Insisting that he already had his outfit back at the motel.

"Come on Sammy! You have to pick a costume if you want to go trick or treating!" Dean states.

"But Dwean! I aweady gots one!" Sam exclaims loudly. A couple coo's can be heard from around the corner where a bunch of older ladies are searching through the princess dresses. Dean shoots them a glare and they shut up.

"Okay Sammy. Since your so sure you've got one, why don't you help me find one? I'm a size small." Dean finally relents after about half an hour at the store.

"Okay Dwean!" little Sammy says over enthusiastically. He then drags Dean over to the superhero section in the costume store.

Dean watches amused as his little brother searches through the racks of clothes there for an outfit for his big brother.

After a few minutes Sam looks up at his brother a wide smile on his face.

"Wook Dwean! I founds one! I founds one!" he shouts. He waves around the dark material excitedly before handing it to Dean, It's even in your size!"

Dean holds the outfit out in front of him and smiles. It's a Batman costume.

"See? Now you can have Batman's outfit to help you scare away all the scary bad guys!" Sam says. He smiles up at his big brother, eyes wide and pleading. "Will you get it?" he asks sweetly.

Dean just chuckles before he double check the size and, without another word, he turns towards the register.

 **~Weechesters~**

They boys returned to their motel room to find John's passed out on the couch, whiskey bottle clutched lightly in his hand.

Dean slowly takes out his costume before turning to the bathroom to get changed.

"Sammy, while I'm in the bathroom, you wanna get dressed? Or do you want to wait until I'm done getting changed?" he asks his brother. Sam just nods and sits down on the edge of the bed.

 _I guess he's waiting then._ Dean nods to Sam, and then a curries into the bathroom to change. To be cone, Batman.

When Dean comes back out, Sam greats him at the bathroom door, bouncing up and down. He then tugs Dean over to the bed and pushes him down.

"Now close your eyes Dwean. And down't opens them," he says, before pulling away. Dean plays along with his brother and closes his eyes. He can hear Sam moving around the room.

He hears the clothes drawer open and then close, before hearing the same with the bathroom door. A minute later, Sam comes out.

"Okway Dwean, you can opens them now." Sam says. Dean opens his eyes, and he sees Sam in front of him. Wearing one of _his_ big plaid shirts.

"S-Sammy... what... who are you?" Dean asks confused. Sam shouts him a weird look, like he can't believe Dean just asked that.

"I wou." He says simply. He then lifts his plaid covered arms up signalling he wanted to be picked up. Dean complies, a small, embarrassed smile gracing his face.

"All right, buddy," Dean says to Sam, "We're gonna head out now, okay? If we don't go now, we'll miss all the candy!" he says. Sam nods his head enthusiastically.

"Yeah, yeah! Cwan'y!"

 **~Weechesters~**

Sam was in Dean's arms, head on his big brothers shoulder, hands laying limply at his side. Little Sammy was tuckered out from all the excitement and walking around.

As they got back to the room, Dean lied Sam down on his bed and started to get the small, tired boy dressed into his jammies.

"Dwean" Sam says, "tank wou..."

"Your welcome Sammy." Dean replies as he takes Sam's – his – shirt off of his younger brothers frame. Sam mumbles something unitelligable.

"What was that, Sammy? I didn't hear you," Dean asks his brother.

"Swaid, wou my swoup'r heero" Sam yawns.

Dean just looks at his brother, awestruck, and a little honoured that his little brother thought so highly of him.

"Well, goodnight Sammy" is all he can manage before noticing his brother is already fast asleep.

Dean smiles.

 _Best Halloween ever._

* * *

 **I know. I know. It's early for Halloween and whatnot. Shaddup. I wanted to post this and just couldn't wait.**

 ***sarcastically***

 **So sorry for that.**

 **I don't own Supernatural.**

 **Review!**

 **-E. Winchester**


End file.
